Miracle
by purple dranzer
Summary: His christmas was always gloomy,his life was messed up. He was aworld champion but a failure dad. The pain in that russian's heart was so deep. He could do everything but he was actually helpless in front of time. Can miracle be the thing that will change his life?


A/N: Hello friends! I know I haven't updated my previous stories but still I'm writing this one!

MIRACLE

Christmas was coming...just two weeks left. His house was always filled with presents,decoration, Christmas tree and all beautiful things..but no happiness!

People came and go..they enjoy his party, he always try to make his party best! And he always do.

But something was always missing in his Christmas. He tried his best to fill the gap but never succeeded.

He thought that..this Christmas would be the same as previous.

"Dad"

He expected this call from his little angel.

"Yes. Hilsy"

"Dad... 2 weeks are left"

"Yes dear... I know"

"Dad..you promised me to give whatever I want"

"I know hilsy ..and I will keep my promise"

"So dad where is big bro?"

"He must be playing at our bey dish"

"But dad... You know he usually goes to practice room but he never practices"

"But why dear?"

"He hold his beyblade and cry. He told his feelings to his bit-beast and always cried whenever I saw him in December"

"Okay. I'll talk to him"

"Dad ...what about my gift?"

"Yes tell me what you want my little Princess... Opps! Angel"

"Dad why you say "opps" whenever you mistakenly called me princess...?. And what is the reason that you always called me angel?. And is there someone who's name is princess?"

He could understand what his little girl wanted to know through that messed up questions. But he was tensed that what would happen if he admit failure in bringing his little Angel's gift!

"By the way what you want?"

"Mummy"

He listened it correctly!

"What?"

"Yes dad... I need mummy"

"But hilsy..."

"Dad give me mummy...please dad" tears were rolling down from her purple rubby eyes.

"But..."

"I knew that...you are a failure! Yes dad you're a failure. You are the best beyblader but a failure dad!' And she ran away.

The slate haired Russian was left alone in the unending silence. He accepted the fact that he was a failure dad. He couldn't give his daughter what she wanted. It was his fault.

But what could he do?. He tried to give all the happiness his children needed. But he never got the ability to stop the time, or rewind the time that made him failure.

"What can I do?"

With extreme anger he punched the wall. He also need a support, he also need the sweet hug of someone which can heal all his wounds,but he couldn't get that because he was helpless in front of time.. He was just helpless.

"Why time is so cruel?"

This helpless question couldn't get any answer, the question just hit the wall and came back. Yes,time was really very cruel. It gives you everything to take back. This cruel law ruined his life, ruined his family,his children and... His LOVE.

Yes time ruined his love, time had taken away his PRINCESS. Yes,TIME!

But he...,he was just left in a dark room with silence and pain. The pain was so deep. He had kept the pain inside his fake smile. He was successful in hiding his pain in front of his children. Everybody knew that he can't cry. But only he and Dranzer knew what he was carrying inside his wounded heart.

He named his daughter with the match of his wife's name. He always tried to find her in every corner of his house,but never find her. Just her memories dragged him into a deep portion of his heart which was extremely hurt.

"Dranzer!"

He took out his beyblade from his pocket and looked on it helplessly.

"Calm down kai"

"Dranzer why I'm so helpless?"

"Kai,please trust yourself" the ancient bit-beast could feel the deep pain in his friend's heart,but he also didn't know that what to do in front of time.

A/N: I know it is a very short chapter. But actually I was unable to write for sometime. So finally I decided to continue my writings.

So some chapters will be short,but I will try my best to update. Thanks for your support :)

Sorry for the mistakes and grammatical errors. Please read and review freely. :)


End file.
